


Carpe Diem

by RivetingFabrications



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 90s superboy, F/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, fem!Tim, genderbent tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When another Kon drops into her universe, Tim is reluctant to give up the opportunity that presents itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】及时行乐](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615524) by [RivetingFabrications](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications), [SchneeSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow)



> I am ashamed it took me this long to write heterosexual sex, and it's genderbent at that too. *facepalms
> 
> Please enjoy! This was inspired by this [pic](http://rivetingfabrications.tumblr.com/post/146641215250/bamboo-carbon-somebody-told-me-that-if-you-rub/) Thank you to the lovely Bamboo-carbon for inspiring me and allowing this fic to happen <3

Tim whimpers as hands wrap around her wrist and tug her backwards, sending her stumbling back. The back of her knees hit the bed and then she’s down, strong arms rearranging her limbs like she’s putty while her cheeks flush the color of her uniform.

“Kon –” she manages before a full body shudder wracks her when curious hands skim down the slits of her uniform at the sides of her waist, pressing over her utility belt and stroking bare, smooth skin. She tilts her head briefly to the right, coming nearly face to face with _her_ Kon. His face just as equally flushed as hers as the hands daringly dip beneath fabric in a frustrating tease. His breaths are heavy and she has to stop and lick her dry lips to moisten them as she feels the heat of his air ghost against her skin. She’s sort of sprawled against the other Kon’s chest, and while he’s so different yet similar from her Kon – brash, loud, arrogant with the same heart of gold – now she can feel his heart thumping against her back the same way they can surely hear her pulse jackhammering and her blood roaring in her ears to a crescendo.

“Oh god, Kon –” she can’t believe she’s already reduced to fragmented sentences as short as the breaths she’s managing; she was the one who proposed this, the one who had folded her arms challengingly while the other two had spluttered and stammered their ways to an uncertain, awkward agreement. Still – this was the chance of a lifetime, and she would be damned if she gave it up just because both Connors couldn’t make up their minds.

Her Connor, the one whose shirts she steals for sleepwear, her clone boy – he groans as he kisses her neck, her bangs tickling his forehead. “Do you even know which Kon you’re calling for?” he mumbles into her skin, and she parts her lips to respond, but then he’s sealing his mouth over hers hungrily. She whines into his mouth, but then her thoughts short-circuit because the two Kons, as if they’re of a single mind (and maybe they are; the multiverse is a funny thing,) skim their free hands up the flat planes of her stomach. They grasp onto her breasts to fondle them, rolling the weight of them in their palms.

She arches into the touch, ripping her mouth away from her Kon’s to cry out desperately, back curving forward and inadvertently pressing her curves deeper into their cupped palms. Their touches are still gentle, experimental – but _god_ – it wasn’t enough, their touches too soft and careful for what she really wanted.

“ _More_ ,” she growled, pushing up against their hands, and her Kon shudders as he obeys immediately.

“It’s hot when you start giving orders during sex, Rob,” he groans, and she whimpers as he kneads the flesh of her through the spandex of her uniform. Tim shudders when the other Kon does the same thing, albeit a little rougher and clumsier, but it’s closer to what she needs from them. She manages to turn towards him, laughing croakily at his expression that looks like he’s completely stunned speechless.

“You’re awfully quiet,” she manages breathlessly. “Cat got your tongue?” She moans as the hands on her breast squeeze at the words.

“If my Rob looks like you by the time we’re your ages,” he groans, his face bright red, “I don’t know if I’m going to be able to stop myself.”

She manages a short, aborted laugh – her nipples are peeking through the cloth now, and there’s no way either of them haven’t noticed by now. “I thought you said your Robin was a _boy_.”

“Doesn’t mean he can’t look like you – you look like him, just a bit older,” he says accusingly, his earring reflecting the light as he twists his head to properly look at her. She laughs, bordering on a keen as the hands resting on her bare hips dip fully beneath her uniform and explore fully.

“You saying you never messed around with him yet?” speaks up Kon. “I bet he’s sensitive here, just like she is –” His hand pulls out of Tim’s uniform and then squeezes the meat of her thighs – she squeals in protest, squirming desperately.

“Kon, stop – I’m ticklish there – ah!” She gasps as suddenly a familiar pressure envelops her legs just as she’s trying to squeeze them shut.

“Nuh-uh.” Kon grins at her through lidded eyes wolfishly as his TTK keeps her legs spread. She feels him turn to the other Kon, saying, “C’mon, try it,” he encourages, and then hesitantly the younger Kon’s hands slide to the bare skin of her inner thigh where neither her boots nor her uniform offer her any protection. She shudders as his long, smooth fingers start massaging her there, teasing but firm, inches away from where she _really_ wants them to touch.

Not to be outdone, her free hand manages to snake its way to the front of the tight red spandex that the younger version of her Superboy is wearing. She presses her hand against his groin – and sure enough, she can feel the bulge of his erection straining against her hand, and she starts palming him, grins at the choked exhale she receives as confirmation that he’s losing his control.

Next to her, her Superboy is sucking marks onto her skin – not hard enough that they’ll remain there as stark bruises for days for everyone to see, but enough that the red imprints will stay for a few hours even after she’s showered (her skin is pale enough that they’ll linger for longer than strictly necessary). She struggles briefly against the TTK hold that’s now ghosting over her skin, under her suit, feels it grope her breasts beneath the fabric, thumbing her nipples to elicit the loudest moan she’s made yet, but her struggle is futile. She slumps against the younger Kon’s chest, whining desperately for their touch.

“Hurry up,” she gasps, twisting in their combined grips, “Kon – please – _touch me_.”

“Fuck,” growls her Kon, and then he’s moving, his hand finally cupping her mound through the suit. “You’re so _wet_ ,” he breathes, and then his fingers dexterously slip beneath fabric and then she’s crying out desperately as his fingers spread her lips open and dip inside. He spares a grin at the other Kon who looks completely mindblown – “Take over for me, will ya?” he asks, grinning, and then he’s shifting, sliding down to situate himself between her spread legs.

“I – uh,” sputters Superboy incoherently, but then he’s shifting as well, settling Tim more comfortably in the spread of his thighs, both his hands cupping the swell of her breasts. Tim whines desperately as Kon grins devilishly up at her.

“She likes it when you bite her nipples,” he advises, and Tim flushes even harder.

“Kon!” she snaps, embarrassed, but then her eyes widen as she jolts, as she feels the ghost of what is definitely a TTK tongue teasing her left nipple even as Superboy’s hands continue squeezing and massaging her.

“Nice,” grins her Kon sagely, approvingly, and then he grips her utility belt, unhooking it deftly – it took a lot of scoldings for her to convince Kon to stop physically tearing them off her body – before he throws it to the side. His thumb shoves the thin black strip of uniform between her thighs to the side before he’s leaning in, lapping a wet, hot line that makes her _scream_.

“Shouldn’t you take her clothes off?” asks Superboy, groaning as she squeezes his still clothed member harder than strictly necessary.

“Nah, it’s pretty hot doing it like this – listen to her heartbeat,” grins her clone boy savagely, and then he’s diving right back in, his nose pressed into the thin smattering of her pubic hair as he eats her out. She’s crying, bucking her hips into his mouth desperately as his hands spread cheeks open more and his tongue delves hungrily into her.

She feels the hint of what’s no doubt meant to be TTK teeth nipping her hardened buds underneath her clothes – she shakes in a soundless scream as the two Kons are thorough in making her lose her mind under the weight of mindless pleasure. The younger Superboy is kissing her senselessly, his technique clumsier than her Kon’s but no less pleasurable as his hands fumble down to the slits of her uniform – in his haste he tears the fabric upwards, but he reaches his goal, and then she feels real hands twisting and teasing her pebbled nipples eagerly without the barrier of fabric blocking the warm heat of his hands.

Her clone boy is still eating her out, his face pressed into her folds, and then his hand comes up, fumbling desperately until it presses expertly against her clit – she can’t restrain her noises anymore, not with two Superboys building her towards her release – she cries out in gasping, heaving noises as her Kon does _something_ with his tongue that makes her sees stars; his fingers stroke her clit until she’s just squirming against him for more friction, anything to reduce the heat simmering in her groin and the pulsing need to find release between her legs.

“Kon – please, don’t stop,” she babbles uncontrollably. She thinks she hears one of them laugh, but she’s too busy convulsing to really notice all that well. There’s tightness building in her gut that means that she’s going to come soon – but then Superboy is kissing her, his tongue pushing into her mouth without any warning to explore, and she can only manage choked off moans before she’s pulsing onto Kon’s tongue, his fingers dexterously stroking her clit all the way through and his tongue still flicking in and out inside her.

When she’s spent, she flops back against the younger Superboy, exhausted, groaning wordlessly as he stills his ministrations, his hands still cupping her breasts that will probably be red with light bruises from all the attention they had received beneath her suit. Her boyfriend pulls off, licking his lips obscenely and staring up at her greedily.

“Up,” he says by way of explanation, and then he’s dragging her off Superboy, arranging her boneless limbs to his liking. She groans a little in protest, but she’s leaning against his chest now and that feels really nice. She whimpers softly as he leans against her back to hitch her legs up spreading them wide.

“C’mon,” he breathes, his eyes burning and alight with hunger.

“Kon,” she groans, closing her eyes. “I can’t –”

“You can, babe,” he reassures. “You’re _Robin_. We’ve done this loads of times,” he murmurs, kissing her cheek fondly. He looks up to grin at Superboy. “Looking a little uncomfortable over there,” he says, indicating with a jerk of his head at the straining bulge in his younger counterpart’s pants. “Get over here.”

“I – shouldn’t we give her a break?” The other one asks, and all that dorky bravado is gone, but it does things to Tim’s libido, makes her shiver in anticipation. Her Kon grins.

“Remember who she’s trained by; she can take a lot more.” He licks the shell of her ear tantalizingly. “Go on, you won’t get this chance again. Condoms are in the drawer over there.” The other Superboy stumbles towards her, his hands fumbling at his belt clumsily, but he gets his member out. It’s flushed at the tip, leaking pre-come down the shaft, and Tim whimpers for it as her Kon spreads her legs wide, pulling them back towards him so that she’s forced to bend, use the flexibility she fought so hard for in order to keep up with her predecessors. All finesse and bluster gone, Superboy manages to tear the packet open and roll the condom on, hesitating once more as he looks over to Tim.

“I – are you positive –”

“Kon,” she demands, bristling despite the vulnerable position she’s splayed in, “get inside me _right now_ , or so help me –” her threat is left unfinished as he instantly snaps forward to her command, fitting his throbbing member to her entrance and pushing in while a thumb keeps her uniform pushed to the side to allow him easier access. Her mouth parts soundlessly, eyes snapping open as she arches, but her Kon holds her down firmly as the push forward becomes a glide.

“Relax, babe,” croons her boyfriend, and she manages a choked sob as she tries to relax despite the inexorable pressure of Superboy’s member pushing into her inch by inch. He kisses her soundly, and she responds desperately even knowing that he’s trying to distract her. It’s working, and soon enough she feels the press of Superboy’s hips against her pelvis, finally bottoming out with a strained groan.

“How does she feel?” asks Kon, tearing his mouth away from hers with a thin thread of saliva connecting their puffy lips.

“She’s warm and _tight_ ,” groans Superboy, and he moves without really thinking; a weak cry leaves her parted lips at the sweet red-hot sensation fraying her nerves at the change of angle. She reaches out desperately, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him forward and sinking a hand into the awry curls that are so drastically different from her Kon’s shorter tufts of hair.

“ _Move_ ,” she commands, and she bucks up into him, moaning desperately as he jolts inside her, feeling his cock throb inside. Immediately he draws back an inch, snaps his hips forward, and she gasps and grinds against him, whining as her boyfriend spreads her open a little more.

Soon the younger Superboy manages to set up a rhythm, each subsequent push forward a little easier and a little slicker. She keens with every rock of his hips, but he can’t seem to find the angle that would make her _really_ lose it. However, her boyfriend seems to catch onto this and he grins so devilishly she knows he’s hatching some plan but she’s too blown out of her mind to really piece it together.

“Get your hand on her clit,” he directs, and then Superboy’s fingers are there, pressing clumsily at the sensitive nerve endings there; Tim does feel a few sparks of pleasure sear through her at his touch, but nothing particularly strong– and then suddenly Superboy slams forward roughly rocking his hips. Kon hitches her legs higher – and then she feels the brush of Superboy’s cock against her sweet spot that makes her _wail_.

“Kon – oh god – yes, there – _oh_!” She gasps wantonly. Even Superboy looks shocked at the way she’s writhing desperately, his hips pumping desperately at that perfect angle, and then his fingers suddenly dexterously stroke and tease her clit so cleverly she can barely believe it, but fission and electricity are singeing her nerves and the undeniable tautness in her belly is tightening once more.

Her gasps and high-pitched wails are louder than ever, and then Superboy slams in just right, her vision whites out, and she arches off Kon’s chest as she comes once more, her entire body shaking in pleasure at her second orgasm. Superboy groans, still stroking her so goddamn skillfully that she can barely think, until it comes to her – _god_ , her Kon was directing how to move, how to pleasure her with his TTK – and the thought makes her tremble with another swell of her orgasm. The heat of Superboy’s hardness is still throbbing in her, and then he’s moving once more, again a little uncoordinated and clumsy; the angle changes once more, but she just lies there and whimpers helplessly as his hips buck into her until they stutter. He groans, slamming in one more time and grinding his hips against the apex of her thighs as he spends himself inside her. They lie there for a minute, panting roughly and sweat trailing down their temples and bodies, her inner muscles still reflexively clenching down on the thickness of his member as she comes down from her high. When she has enough strength to speak, she tilts her head up at Conner, who’s still cradling her against his chest.

“Kon,” she whispers croakily, and he smiles dazzlingly at her, because he knows what she’s asking for. Superboy pulls out and flops on the bed, rolling over to continue catching his breath though his eyes are still locked on her aching, limp form. Kon gently lays her down to rest on the soft covers, and then he’s clambering over her, sitting astride her stomach; his huge hands tug at the belts and fabric of her uniform; they tear open in the wake of his strength but she doesn’t care anymore. Her hands that feel like jello tug at his belt buckle, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his swollen, neglected member.

“Go, Kon,” she manages, and he grins at her, settling down over her though still mindful of his weight. He pushes away the torn fabric, revealing her reddened and lightly bruised breasts; he whistles at the sight and she shoots him a half-hearted glare. Then his hands are cupping the swell of her breasts once more before he pushes them together, fitting his cock between them.

“You are so damn hot,” he groans, and she whimpers as she feels his hardness pushing through the valley of her chest, the cockhead disappearing and reappearing between the soft mounds of flesh. His fingers squeeze as precome eases the friction and the way; and she tilts her head up to gaze at his flushed face as his thrusts speed up.

“Kon,” she says dizzily, sees his face scrunch and feels his body minutely tremble as his thrusts increase in speed and intensity. “Please-oh, _god_ -  _Kon_.” Then he’s moaning, his seed spurting over the pale expanse of her neck and trailing down. Some stray drops hit her chin; she whimpers as she licks up what her tongue can reach. Kon opens his eyes and groans at the sight, trailing his finger through the mess of come between her cleavage. She catches his wrist, lowering his hand to her mouth and licking up his seed, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time; she feels his member stir with interest in spite of the fact that he just came.

“Roooob,” complains Kon, pouting, “stop doing that when I just came, it _does_ things to me.”

She can’t help but giggle, flopping her head back onto the covers and closing her eyes with satisfaction. “You like it,” she says seductively, licking her lips, and she hears both Kons groan.

“Cocktease,” Kon says, but she only sighs in response, contentedly letting the bliss of sleep and sated exhaustion overwhelm her.

Kon huffs a bit at his exhausted girlfriend, but fondly kisses her on the cheek as he rolls her over to the center of the bed. He glances at his counterpart, who looks mindblown even as he ties up the condom and tosses it in the direction of the wastebasket in the corner of Tim’s room.

“Good?” he asks rhetorically, and Superboy snorts.

“That is _such_ an understatement, dude.” He glances over to Tim’s sleeping form, sighing, “I couldn’t…”

Kon stops him in his tracks there, offering him an easy smile. “Don’t sweat it. It was a lot of trial and error before I finally figured how she ticks.” He winks. “I bet your Rob is easier to get off.”

Superboy splutters, blushing once again, and his flush really does match the red of his pants. Kon doesn’t understand why anyone would wear that color as leggings, much less his counterpart, but whatever. Kon can generously attribute his tendency for red pants and the lack of his usual conversation and slang in the last half hour to being mindblown for actually having sex with the female counterpart of his Tim.

“I – I’m _straight_.”

“Keep telling yourself that," Kon says cheerfully.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first Timkon fic! I apologize that I have very little experience with 90s superboy even though he's my favorite incarnation, but I figured that any ooc ness could be chalked up to his shock at actually having sex with his alternative version of himself and a sexy female counterpart of his Tim...So please let me know how I did for him :')
> 
> Also I think I was originally going to use yj superboy as the one on the left in the pic since i have the most exp with him, but he's just too angry and doesn't really interact with tim in young justice, lol. 
> 
> Reviews and kudos are my lifeblood and are what keep me writing and improving, so if you liked or enjoyed it please let me know <3 You can also find me on  [tumblr](http://rivetingfabrications.tumblr.com/) ! It's nsfw, you have been warned. It's also sort of been taken over by voltron fanart, oops.


End file.
